Legend of Zelda: Crimson Skies
by Silver Kit The Angel of Chaos
Summary: There is something wrong with Link. He's not what he seems. He is much darker, and more sadistic than he has ever been. Things are about to turn for the worst when he enters the Temple of time.
1. CHAPTER ONE: HOW IT ALL BEGAN

**A/N: Ok, this is a bit new for me. I have done a LoZ story before, but this is a little different. I won't keep you from it for too long. I'll stop talking so you can go ahead to read the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of their characters.**

**My OC's are Rakknar, Night, Ash, Katon, and Kain.**

**Spirit's OC's are Cleo, Spirit, Terra, Akane, and Temara.**

**Legend of Zelda: Crimson Skies **

**CHAPTER ONE: HOW IT ALL BEGAN **

In the beginning of the world, there were three goddesses. Their names were known to the humans as Din, Farora, and Nayru. But these three had a separate name to them.

Din was also known as The Goddess of Life. With her fire, she created light in the world where there had been nothing but darkness. Her purity shone out above any shadow.

Farora was one for the night. She was known as The Silent Night. The one who watched over them all. While she had created law in the world, she had also created the beginning of crime.

And lastly, Nayru. She had created the humans within this world we know as Hyrule. She had also created those known as The Deities. She was the essence of higher plains of existence. She created the gateways, and the locks. She also created the different creatures aside from humanity throughout the land.

Now, we see…..how our Hero begins his ascent into madness. We must see how he shall deal with his hardships and strife. He deals with more burdens than any deity above could ever hope to imagine.

I had been shaken out of my bed in my what you could call a house. I panted harshly from the dream or more likely the reoccurring nightmare. It always happened this way. I kept waking during random hours of the night. I'm almost positive that there are rings underneath my eyes. It kept playing over and over in my head. It gave me no rest.

What I kept remembering was the nightmare where I was standing on one side of the mirror and someone else was on the opposite end. The person who stood across from me was completely shrouded in shadow. There were only a few words I kept hearing.

"_**I'll be there soon, Link." **_

I always woke up after that. It had been three or so nights after that had started. It kept me up at night. It made me wonder who that voice belonged to, and if I really wanted to know the answer to that.

I probably should go outside. I has been a while since I have been in either the village or in Market Town. Zelda might be worried. Maybe I should go see her.

All of these thoughts were jumbled up in my head. I shook it a little trying to clear my mind. No sense in going out when I was a wreck.

I changed into a fresh tunic and leggings. I had all of my equipment in my pouch that was on my side. The Kokiri sword was strapped on one of my hips. The Deku shield was on my back.

I padded out of my room, climbing down the ladder until I felt cool grass underneath my feet.

"Hey Link!" The concerned voice of Saria exclaimed from behind.

My brows furrowed in frustration of having to deal with _her_. She was one of the people I hated having to talk to. Even though she was my best friend, in some ways she was more of an enemy to me. I turned around swiftly to shoot a glare of irritation at her.

"Link, what's wrong?" She asked trying to get me to talk which she knew I seldom did.

My body was taut. I wasn't going to tell her anything. My eyes glowed with built up anger repressed, but I was prepared to unleash it if I thought necessary.

"I see you got your fairy at last," she continued seeming to try to change the subject to get me to reply.

She was enforcing a lost cause. I wasn't going to speak. I wouldn't to her. I had my back to her. I just wanted to get out of here, and off to see Zelda. I pushed her aside once more when she had tried to block my path.

I walked over to where I knew Mido was standing in front of the entrance to The Great Deku Tree's Grove.

"Did you get the sword and the shield, Link?" The little brat asked.

I nodded in agreement. I was slightly irked that he didn't notice the items on me. A smirk crawled onto my lips before lunging to place the tip of the blade on his throat.

"Is that good enough for you Mido?" I hissed.

"Holy crap! He can talk!" Mido exclaimed as if it was actually something new though it might be since I've never talked before to these imbeciles.

Before leaving him, I slit his throat with the blade. No use in leaving a little kid to tell people he could speak. Though it wasn't likely I'd give them any proof.

I gave a glance over my shoulder to make sure there hadn't been any witnesses. I almost forgot something. I leaned down to clasp my hands around the still warm hart. I devoured it whole. My tongue flicked out to lick my lips once before pivoting on my heel to travel through the short passage into the grove.

"Hero, is that you?" The large tree with a mustache and eyebrows asked.

"I brought him like you asked," Navi said. "He doesn't seem to talk much."

I placed a hand over her mouth. That should shut the annoying light bulb for a while.

It was the second time that day a smirk crossed my lips. I lit a match that I kept on hand for these purposes.

"Link! No, don't do it!" Navi protested.

I placed a finger to my lips. I was signaling her to be quiet. I then started to put the matches at the base of the tree watching in glee. The sparks traveled until a large bonfire spurred up from the start of the splutters. It wasn't long enough until flame covered every inch of the tree.

A stone was presented once the tree was gone. Only ash was revealed to give any sign something had happened here.

"Link! How could you? That's it, I'm leaving," Navi said.

"Good," I replied.

"Alright, I'm staying with you…..forever," Navi said.

"DAMN IT!" I hissed. "You know what? I have many ways putting your little ball of energy you call yourself out."

Navi shivered. She had nothing else to say.

"B-But I'm supposed to help you," she whimpered.

"I don't need help," I sneered. "Now, be a good fairy and shut up."

I took the stone from the ashes. There would be no more Great Deku to be heard or seen of. The only thing to be seen in this Grove would be an interminable pile of ash.

I exited heading towards the clearing that would have me enter the lush grasses of Hyrule Field.

I continued this walk until I was met face to face with a bridge. I went across it. The good thing was that it was down this time. I went in with purposeful strides. I kept going until I was past the busy streets of Market Town, and now within the guard infested grounds of Hyrule Castle.

It took me a little while before I could find the right way to get in. That meant getting caught a few times before doing everything without messing up.

Before long, I was met with the attractive face of the Princess.

I gave her a mock bow. I was a little nice, but not too much. It was more than I would ever give the flying fire fly following me.

"Link, I have been waiting for you," she said with a small hint of a smile showing in her eyes.

I waited for her to continue. I knew she had something to tell me.

"There is a great peril in our world. A man….one who has gained the trust of my father is plotting to take over the castle. I need you to help," Zelda explained.

"And why should I help you?" I asked.

"Because, I think you will gain the knowledge of what you seek. Each of us, you, me, and the evil against us has a piece of a Triforce," she told me. "You have The Triforce of Deviancy."

I raised a brow at this. I knew what that meant. That could explain why everything has changed so suddenly emotionally, and all of the other senses about me.

"I have the Triforce of Light. Gannondorf still has the piece of power, but there is something else," Zelda said before pausing which meant she could say no more on the subject.

I nodded in understanding. I had a good sense of what was happening around here. I hadn't known of the Triforce pieces until she had mentioned them to me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her.

"You must collect the two spiritual stones. Once you have them, return here," she said before giving me a letter to gain acces to Death Mountain.

I then went the way I had come. I went to go fetch the other two stones from their respective temples.

It took quite a long time. It also took some time trying to avoid running into annoying people. There was a lot of those types.

It was only much later did I return back to Hyrule Castle.

A white stallion galloped out of the opening past the bridge. Riding on it was Zelda and Impa. The princess threw something into the moat.

When that was over, a midnight black stallion exited.

"Damn, she got away again. I was so close," the velvet smooth voice hissed. "She won't get away again!" He added in a snarl.

I stared at the man that was in obsidian armor with crimson designs. It was almost like hieroglyphics inscribed on it. He wore a demonic mask covering most of his face except his scarlet eyes and his mouth. The mask was obsidian black with tints of red looking more like bloodstains than a part of the artwork of it. His hair is obsidian black that runs down to his shoulders. He had sharper than normal teeth.

"What are you staring at, boy?" The man asked.

I looked away before answering, "You."

Another person came out. This one was a woman. Her armor made out of bones. It can't break easily. It's enforced with her magic. She wears a navy mask that looks like it was carved out of a special type of bone. Her golden eyes could be seen as well as her mouth. She has very long slat colored hair.

The twang of a bow could be heard. There was a whimper from the floating fairy above me. Her white pallor turned navy with flecks of red at her wings.

"What was that meant to do?" I asked the strange woman in front of me.

She chuckled darkly before asking in reply, "Should I or shouldn't I, Rakka?"

"I don't see why not. The child deserves to know," the man in the black armor nsweed in a casual air.

"Fine, I turned your little fairy…..into a more let's say obedient slave," the woman replied with a smirk curling along her lips.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh you'll find out in due time….little one," the woman replied.

"Indeed he will," he said. "Doesn't mean we'll tell him. We should probably head off before that brat gets too far away."

"Alright," she said before the two rode off on their horses.

I wonder who those two were. Maybe that would be one of the many unanswered questions running circles in my head. I should probably go get what Zelda threw into the moat. I jumped down diving into the shallow waters to pick up a musical instrument.

I remember I need to head to that certain temple not too far on the outskirts of town. I believe it was called the Temple of Time. I stood in front of the door leading inside. I knew a certain song in particular needed to be played to gain entrance.

The song was played carefully to not miss a single note. The door slowly opens. I step forth into the Temple.

I keep walking until I reach the second door. There, sat a legendary sword on a pedestal. I took the last few steps before my hand was on the hilt. I pulled it up before a bright light surrounded me. I wasn't sure what happened after that. All I remember is that seven years passed.

"Link, I came for you."


	2. CHAPTER TWO: DESCENT

**Legend of Zelda: Crimson Skies **

**CHAPTER TWO: DESCENT **

I had woken up at last. It had felt like time had slipped away from me. I took a tentative step forward. I needed to hold onto one of the pillars for support. There was a hovering dizziness about me. I guess that's what happens for being frozen for so long gets you.

I had heard that voice again before this had happened. I was seeing something for the first time out of my dreams.

"Aw, Link, I had no idea you dreamt about me," the dark voice mocked from the shadows. "Did you dream of me for seventeen years?"

It took me a oment before replying, "Unfortunately, yes… I had dreamt of you before being frozen for seven years."

I could see his crimson eyes from the darkness. He may not show himself, but I know what he looks like. I didn't need to see his whole image to know that. I remember what I had seen from the onslaught during the hours of night.

"I thought as much," the voice answered with a light chuckle before he stepped out to come face to face with me.

"Why did you cause such havoc with me?" I asked.

"Straight to the point I see. I could answer that, but that might give things away," the man casually replied.

I raised a brow upon hearing this. I wonder what his other reasons were for not telling me anything. Surely it's more than he just doesn't _want _to.

"Oh Link, so curious. It's almost a shame to know what happens to those who look too much into things," he casually says though the threat is laid out clear enough.

"Fine, I'll stop asking questions," I lamented to him.

"Good boy," he said.

We stared at each other for some time. I wasn't sure what to say to him. There wasn't much I _could _say.

"What happened while I was in….there?" I asked.

"Oh many things happened. For all we know, the man in black armor took over Hyrule….. He probably put Zelda and the other princesses in the dungeons for their own purposes," he explained.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed at him at hearing what might have happened to Zelda and the kingdom.

"Now, now, no need to get your panties in a knot," he teased.

"Shut up!" I replied with a light glare.

"No," he answered calmly.

He seemed amused by my irritation. That didn't help it at all. I was tempted to hit him, but I knew that wouldn't end pleasantly.

"So what you're telling me is that the princesses are in the dungeons of the castle?" I asked to make sure I had gotten it right.

"Pretty much, yes," he replied. "What about it? It's not like _you_ can do anything about it _hero_."

"I wasn't the hero before being frozen…. If you don't remember the way I had been before," I retorted.

"There is that…. But that may not have been your influence," the man suggested with the slight twitch of his lips in a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Maybe it wasn't _you _who was making you feel that way earlier. Maybe it was something or someone else who was doing it to you," he suggested.

"Who?" I asked.

"It could have been a few people," he replied thoughtfully.

"I don't even know you," I reply uncertainly.

"Oh poor Link…. Don't you remember from your dreams? I'm your other half. The darker half of you. I'm everything you're not, and my name is Kage," he told me.

At least I now had a name for the face. The face that haunted me every night. It was a bit of a relief to know what had been plaguing my sleep was real instead of a figment of my imagination.

"Is Saria dead yet?" I asked him.

"Go see for yourself. I think you'll like what you find," Kage replied with a mischievous smirk.

I was sort of interested. I looked down to notice tat the Master Sword was still in one of my hands. I sheathed it onto my hip where it would stay.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked him feeling as if it was ok to ask.

"I've got nothing better to do. Besides, it will be amusing to see your reaction," Kage replied casually before we exited the Temple of Time.

We walked for a while before we reached the village of the Kokiri. It was strange that time had passed. Things sure have changed in seven years.

"Enough with the sightseeing. Aren't we supposed to go see your girlfriend?" Kage asked dryly.

"She's not y girlfriend! She's only a friend," I protested.

A light smirk crossed his lips before he replied in a darker tone, "Good, that leave you open."

I was a little confused. I wonder what he had meant by that.

I picked up the pace. It wasn't long before we reached where I knew Saria used to wait for me during that first day. Something was off here. I could smell the scent of blood rising on the air. There was an unpleasant stench around here. It was almost like death had rolled into the little village. None of the spirits were here either. That didn't worry me too much.

"You know Link, I remember you used to hate her. What changed your feelings?" Kage taunted. "Was it me? Did I change that?"

"W-What? No!" I replied exasperated at the suggestion.

"Something tells me you're lying," Kage said with a hint of amusement at the aspect.

"To _you_? Why would I?" I muttered in reply.

"You won't find her there… She might already be gone," he said, change the subject.

"What makes you say that?" I asked turning to him instead of venturing further to see what there was.

"As I said before, you'll find out for yourself," Kage answers without giving anything away.

I doubted he would tell me anything if I asked another question. I continued on the journey to see what had happened. I hadn't killed her, but that didn't mean something or someone else may have. I noticed something on the ground in front of the ashes of the Deku.

A smirk crossed my lips at knowing what I had done worked. I noticed something was in front of the ash pile. Upon further inspection, it seemed to be the remains of a body. There didn't seem to be much left of the corpse.

A soft chuckle escaped my lips before I asked, "So this is what happened to her?"

"Yes, you see…there was a while back when there had been monsters crowding the entire place. They ran out of food, and you know what that means," Kage answered though he was saying this only to get me riled up or to mess with me.

I glared at him. I wasn't going to take the bait. I wanted to know the _real _reason what had happened here. Even though it was for someone I didn't particularly like, I still wanted to know how they perished.

"You want to know what really happened, don't you?" Kage asked in disdain.

I gave him a nod for an answer. I didn't trust my voice.

He lenaed close till his breath could be felt on my flesh.

"I'll tell you what happened. She came to close to the ash pile. Sometimes, things come out of that thing," he told me.

He seemed to be telling me the truth. I looked back down. I was pretty sure that it was her and not someone else. I was glad that she was gone. Believe me, I was. It was good to have _one _annoyance out of my life.

"And yet you have another to deal with," he taunted.

"Are you reading my thought or something?" I inquired with my eyes narrowed slightly.

"Something like that," Kage answered.

"What will we do now?" I asked him.

"Let's pay a little trip to Castle Town."


	3. CHAPTER THREE: ASSESSING THE DAMAGE

**A/N: Hello to the readers. I don't know if some got the feel of why I called last chapter 'Descent'. It was called that by the way the land had become. It wasn't centered on Link that time. This is the start of their 'quest' in a sense, but you'll see how it fits.**

**Legend of Zelda: Crimson Skies **

**CHAPTER THREE: ASSESSING THE DAMAGE **

It didn't take long before we had walked the way from the village back to the bridge in front of the passage that would take us into Castle Town.

"What happened to all of the people?" I asked Kage when we got past that little part before getting into the town.

"The people who used to live here seemed to have turned into redeads. I wonder why," Kage replied with a note of sarcasm in his second comment.

"Is there soething you're not telling me about?" I asked him.

The first thing I received in response was a laugh. It was dry, and short lived.

The second thing was his bemused response, "Oh, there would be more than just one thing I'm not telling you Link."

I was tempted to say something. I refrained only because I didn't think it would make much of a difference.

We walked in silence. I had to use my sword a few times or so on the redeads that were congesting the streets. It was irritating with so many of them. It was almost amusing if they grabbed onto you it was like they were dry humping you. I'm not kidding about it.

"Link, stop fantasizing," he muttered from my other side. "We have more important things. You could do _way _better than doing something with an undead person."

A smirk graced my lips for a moment before asking, "Do you think you could do better?"

"Perhaps, but we can save that for later," Kage assured. "We have more important things to do right now."

"Like what?" I asked him. "You said to come to Castle Town, and look where we are now."

Kage nodded curtly in agreement. He knew where we were. It was obvious with all of the redeads roaming around the area.

"What do you think?" Kage asked with a hint of irritation. "I did bring you here after all for a reason."

"That reason being?" I asked, seeing how far I could push before I bit off more than I could chew.

He sent a fierce glare my way. I could feel the heat radiating off of it. I looked away after a while. I could have sworn I heard hi smirk from my reaction.

"We were _supposed _to see what changes there were. Aside from the redeads," Kage told me.

"Oh, alright then," I replied, understanding what he had meant.

We kept moving until we cam across the castle. I looked up. I don't think I remember it looking so ominous and dreadful. I wasn't even sure I wanted to go in.

"What? Are you scared?" Kage teased.

"N-No," I replied as I went forth to push through inside.

"Wait a second you fool!" Kage whisper yelled at me even though it had been too late.

"Well, well, look who has finally shown up," the velvet smooth voice of Rakknar said from the throne which he was sitting on as we entered.

"I don't think I was meant to bring him to see you yet," Kage muttered.

"Perhaps not. He needed to come see me sooner or later," the man replied simply.

"Seems he has the sword with him," the feminine voice of Cleo said from beside him.

"Yes, he does," the man replied. "Come here, boy."

I stepped forward without an ounce of hesitance. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I glanced over to see Kage kneeling in front of him. I assumed it was wise to reciprocate. I kneeled in front of the man.

"Link, I have a quest you must take," the an who seemed to be called Rakknar spoke to me.

I inclined my head in a nod. I confirmed that I was listening. I was a bit intrigued to see what this one might be. Though it was a bit odd that I was being given one from someone I barely knew. I guess some things never changed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to look around in each coordinal direction. See what has changed in the places you knew. I want you to see if there is something you can either salvage to get onto our side. If you cannot persuade them, you may do as you see fit. I also want you to look for abnormal places. When you find one, mark it on your map," he thoroughly explained.

"Am I safe to assume I'll be accompanying him?" Kage spoke up.

"Yes, of course. It will give you some….quality time," Rakknar said with a light smirk curving onto his lips.

He smirked back at the obsidian haired man. I noticed that the man had scarlet eyes, and skeletal white skin. He still ahd his armor on, but I could see what he looked like now. It didn't seem like tie had effected him.

"If you wish…Master," Kage said before standing upright.

I followed suit. I was guessing that was our cue to depart.

"Farewell for now, and we shall meet again," Rakknar called after us when we had turn our backs to leave.

It wasn't long before we were on our trek once again. A comfortable silence had fallen between us until we had come to Hyrule Fields.

"Now Link, we need to go to Lon Lon Ranch first," Kage told me.

"For what?" I asked in reply. "What do we need to get there?"

"Well….we can't walk everywhere can we?" Kage answered with a brow raised. "I think we should go see if the girl there can lend us a few horses."

"Ah, I see," I say in comprehension of what he meant.

It took us quite some time before entering the ranch. It didn't seem as bad as the town had been. This place seemed to be the same way it had been. It was only the feel of it seemed off. Soething about that seemed familiar.

"Malon, are you here?" Kage called out into the fenced in area.

"Yeah, I'm here," the girl replied before approaching us.

"Hey," I said to her.

"Do you have some horses we could borrow?" Kage asked her.

"Of course," Malon said before turning to bring out two horses.

One was obviously Epona. I figured that one was for me. There was also a pure black one with white on its mane, on its stockings, and on its hoofs.

"Here's Storm an Epona," Malon said as she handed the reins to us.

"Thanks," I say to her with a light smile in gratitude.

"You're welcome. Take good care of them," she told us.

We mounted our horses. The reins were still firmly clasped in our hands. We swished them back against our horse's neck, and pressed our heels against the sides. It wasn't long before we were speeding on our way to our first location.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: DEATH MOUNTAIN

**Legend of Zelda: Crimson Skies **

**CHAPTER FOUR: DEATH MOUNTAIN **

We had been riding for quite some time. There was silence stretching out for miles between us. It didn't matter how close we were. Something told me I knew where we were heading to first. I knew the route we were taking. It led up through that village that was to the left from the bridge leaving Market Town, and it was also to the right once leaving the ranch.

"Is there a good reason why we're going there?" I asked before we had somehow managed to get our horses up that little flight of stairs.

"Yes, you'll see when we get there," Kage assures before we enter the town.

There seemed to be an illness surrounding the well. Maybe the water was poisoned. Evil seemed to be rising in this town. Yep, definitely a spot to mark down. I took it out of the patch and made a mark with the end of a dagger. I placed it back where it had been.

"Are we-," I was cut off by him placing a finger to my lips.

"Yes, we're going towards the demonic well," Kage answered sternly which left no room for argument.

A shudder crept down my spine at knowing we were going closer to it. I had a feeling we shouldn't be here. Weren't we supposed to go up to the mountain?

"Kage…. I don't think we should go near it," I warned nervously.

"Nonsense, little Link. Don't tell me you're afraid of water," he teased with a light smirk curving along his lips.

"N-No, I'm not," I answered with a light glare being shot in his direction. "I still don't think this is a good idea…"

Kage looked over at me for an instant. I was taken aback slightly by the look in his eyes. I was almost afraid when his lips were only mere inches away from my own.

"I don't care," he whispered before pulling away from my personal space.

We both dismounted when we were near the…..well. A sigh left my lips at knowing I didn't really have a choice in checking it out. I was trying to stay on one of his sides, but the energy coming off of the well threw me off. I think something was coming out of it.

"Link, stay behind me," Kage ordered.

I didn't argue with that. I stepped behind him without hesitation. It gave me quite a view of him I mean while I stood there. I wasn't sure how he planned on dealing with whatever was trying to get out of the small space of the well. There was probably more to it than what it seemed.

There was a flash before the aura vanished. It seemed someone was there who had taken care of the odd occurance.

"Pesky demons, they never learn," muttered a feminine voice.

I shared a look with Kage. We both turned our attention to the woman who had spoken. She was definitely a sight to be seen. She had long dark red hair that fell in straight waves to her waist with front bangs that casted a shadow into her eyes. Her eyes were plagued with midnight blue. Her skin was skeletal white. She wore a robe with a tunic and leggings underneath. The cloak had the colors of the elements on them while her articles of clothing underneath were a mixture of black, sea blue-green, or red. Her form was slender with curves in all the right places.

"Don't be getting any ideas there," Kage warned in a hissed whisper to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You know, the best person you have the most compatibility is a part of yourself," Kage teased but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"You're my opposite, not a part of me," I retorted.

"It's pretty much the same thing," he pointed out.

I sent a glare his way. That only made him chuckle lightly. Neither of us were paying attention to the woman. We were too wrapped up in each other. I'd blame him for that, and not myself. That's only because he was the one who started it.

"What's with that look?" Kage asked.

"Nothing I guess," I replied before looking away.

"We should be getting along. We have a ways to go before we reach the mountain. There's still places we need to check out," Kage pointed out. "You do want to see Goron Village again don't you?"

"No, not really," I answered quietly. "Can't we just skip it and head to the Great Bay instead?"

"No, shut up and follow me," Kage answered in reply. "We're going there whether you like it or not. We can visit those fish people later."

" "But why can't we go there now?" I asked hoping he would let us go there instead of the rock people infested city.

"No, now come Link," he said with a hin of annoyance before I followed him up to the entrance.

I had no choice but to follow him. I couldn't help but look down at his ass moving along with his every movement. I had a feeling he was probably smirking in front of me. That was something I was used to from him. I think I almost tripped overm y own feet or his from ogling. I regained my balance soon enough. I noticed he had glanced behind to check to see if I was alright. I shrugged my shoulders at him in response. We continued onwards. Though I couldn't really help continue to look down at Kage. It was hard not to.

"You could do that later you know," he spoke up before we had entered the Goron City.

"I decided not to," I replied simply.

"Alright then," he said as we made our entrance into the city of the Gorons.

It doesn't seem like anything has changed around here either. I had been shivering convulsively due to the drastic climate drop. I hated the clothes we had to wear. I mean, couldn't they have given us something warmer to wear?

"Link, why are you almost breaking the fourth wall? What have I told you about that?" Kage asked with a warning note in his voice.

"You told me not to at all costs. I couldn't help it though," I answered as my reason.

"What was it this time?" He asked with a sigh escaping his lips which came out as fog in front of his face.

"Is there a reason why we're not given warmer clothes to wear?" I inquired.

"Apparently note it seems," he mused before we were walking again through the trails in the city.

I wasn't sure what we were meant to find here. I was just following kage thinking he probably knew where we were heading towards. I knew we had to check something out in here. I wasn't what since nothing seemed different. It looked the way it had always been.

"Link, watch yourself!" Kage warned as he stood in front of me almost like he was trying to protect me from something.

I looked over his shoulder. I was a little confused. There didn't seem to be anything there. Maybe he was seeing things or something. Either that, or I wasn't seeing what he was. I placed one of my hands on the hilt of my sword. I was on guard if the thing he saw was coming after us.

"What the hell is it?" I asked quietly in case speaking too loud would alert the enemy of our location.

"It's another one of those fucking demons," Kage snarled in reply as he brought out his ocarina to play a song.

I looked down to notice his ocarina was completely pitch black. It had intertwining lines of white bone and blood red stained on it. The song that was played sounded melancholy yet soothing. I wonder which one he was playing. Then again, he had a different one compared to mine. His fingers moved skillfully across the notes. It was not long before the thing offending us had vanished.

"What song was that?" I inquired.

This only cuased him to chuckle lightly before replying, "It was Song of The Tamer."

I wasn't familiar with that name. Maybe it was something he knew that I didn't. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew more than I did about some things. I couldn't help but look at the way he played it. I always liked seeing how his strokes deftly went against the parts s his breath created the sound which carried from the instrument to the ears of those he decided were worth it to listen.

"Having fun looking at me?" He teased with his lips twitching into the form of a small smile.

A brush stroke of pink graced my face from this. I was embarrassed by getting caught at staring. My gaze averted from him. It only took a few moments before I felt a tap on one of my shoulders. I hesitantly looked up to see that he stood mere inches in front of me. His lips were almost brushing mine. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of these rising feelings or embrace them. These conflicting emotions were starting to annoy me.

"It's alright, Link," Kage said sofly with his hand trailing up to cup my cheek.

The instinct rising in me was to lean into his touch. I had a feeling I'd only satisfy him if I did. I knew what game he ws playing. Maybe I should make my own rules. He had his own, so why can't I add a few here and there?

I looked up into his eyes that bore into me. It was as if he were looking right through me to my very core. I almost shivered at his intense gaze upon me. I was tempted to back away from him. Should I or shouldn't I? That was the question presented to me.

"Am I that attractive to you?" Kage spoke in almost a low purr. "You seem to like it."

I shrugged my shoulders in response. I was used to his arrogance. It wasn't unusual. I kept seeing pictures in my head. I sent him a glare at knowing he was causing that. He always did these sort of things. He gave me a look of innocence. It seemed as if he was feigning the emotion like most of the ones when he showed fondness to me. I sometimes wondered if he ever cared in the beginning.

"No, not really," I told him in response but my tone was more sarcastic than anything else.

"Something tells me you're lying to me," he says with a warning note.

I shifted on my feet from the way he spoke to me. I wan't sure if there was a reason o reply o that. I was almost tempted to run. I suppressed that feeling. I knew if I ran he could easily find me.

"And if I am?" I asked casually while trying to withhold information I was not going to reveal to him.

"Then I guess you know what I must do…. You shall be punished."


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: GREAT BAY

**Legend of Zelda: Crimson Skies **

**CHAPTER FIVE: GREAT BAY **

I was still smarting from that so called punishment he had put me through. I had thought there was going to be no end to that. I guess the mission was more important.

We had taken up the charge once again. Both of us were on our horses. It seemed like it would take longer to get to the next location. I wonder where we were going this time. I had an idea of where, but I wanted to see if he'd tell me.

"You're not getting anything out of me….. From what happened last time, you will get _nothing _from me," he informed in reply.

I raised a brow at hearing this. Maybe he was still pissed at me. Somehow, I couldn't bame him.

"Alright then," I said as we continued on our way.

"Let's just say we're going to that place…the one you wanted to go to earlier," he told me, his voice sounding calmer than before.

We fell into a comfortable silence. It lasted for the rest of the time until we arrived.

I was almost awestruck at how this place seemed to have changed. I wonder what had happened here. The place was all in shambles. It looked like when the Great Fairy fountain was destroyed, but much worse. Hopefully the people of this area were alright. The thought struck me that something may have happened to them as well.

"Welcome to Great Bay, Link," Kage said gruffly from my side as he too was looking straight at the desolation.

"What….what happened here?" I asked after taking it all in.

"I'm not quite sure. That's why we're here to see exactly what occurred here," he explained as we dismounted from our horses onto the sandy bank.

I nodded in agreement. Both of us didn't hesitate to step into the murky waters. I could feel a shiver of uncertainty travel down my spine. I wasn't scared of the unknown even if I should be. I couldn't help thinking of what might lie beneath these waters. I knew that we would find out soon enough.

We took the plunge. Our bodies were submerged in the grimy water. What? Do you think we hadn't taken a deep breath before going down? You would be sadly mistaken if you thought so. We swam a few meters to check if the area was safe or not.

I felt something grab hold of one of my ankles. It was pulling me deeper. I tried to struggle, but whatever had taken ahold of me didn't seem to want to let go. I took a quick glance down to see a glimmer of white. Maybe it was one of the Zoras. But one could never be sure considering the state of their land.

It wasn't long before my lungs were burning. I would need to resurface for a fresh breath. The thing at my ankle did not loosen nor release its grip. Panick was soon to claim me as it rose through me. The rush of adrenaline shot through me while my body thrashed in hopes of getting free.

I wasn't sure if kage would swim over to help me. I had a feeling he thought I was fine. He probably thought I was right next to him for all I knew.

A few bubbles escaped my lips. My air supply was dwindling fast. I looked forward to see him turning around. Alarm was clear in his eyes when he had finally taken it upon himself to glance back to see me. He rushed over to where I was about to lose consciousness.

I could feel the first droplets of salt water. I knew I was running out of time. I had a feeling if neither of us did anything soon, it may be the end.

He sent me a stern look. It seemed to be like he was telling me to not get down ye. The fight was still on. I nodded once to him. I knew I couldn't let him down. Not now, not when we had been so close to discovering what went wrong in this part of the world.

I was struggling. It wouldn't be long before my sense of preservation would be thrown to the wind. I looked up once again to see him glaring at me while he was trying to get whatever had latched onto me off.

It was starting to become hopeless. It took a long while before Kage was able to get the thing away. I swam upwards, and broke through the surface. Gasps escaped my lips as I took in refreshing gulps of air. It felt so sweet against my throat which hacked up a little of the sea water. I coughed into my hand a few times.

"Are you alright?" He asked from behind me.

I was startled at first. I relaxed when realizing who it was. I had only jumped due to the suddenness of his voice. I turned around in the water to face him.

"Yeah…..kind of," I replied carefully.

I searched his expression. I wasn't sure what I was looking for. What I found was relief in his eyes. He had seeme concerned, yet he hid his inner emotions well behind his walls.

"Maybe we should wait a few moments before we try going under again," he suggested to me.

"Won't it be easier if we go back down?" I asked as we both treaded the water.

He shrugged his shoulders before replying, "Yes, but let's wait a few moments."

I didn't argue. I knew what he was trying to do. I wasn't sure if I should say anything. I did appreciate him even though he kept his walls up. At least he cared in his own way.

"Where should we go now?" I asked figuring we probably weren't going to tackle the realm of underwater yet.

"Where do you think?" Kage asked in response.

"Zora's Domain." "


	6. CHAPTER SIX: ZORA'S DOMAIN

**Crimson Skies **

**CHAPTER SIX: ZORA'S DOMAIN**

We had finally reached the bank. We both stepped onto the shore before stepping over the threshold of the domain. It seemed like this place was no better than where we had come from.

The flora outside of the entrance was wilted. It had seemed the plants surrounding it had not been nourished. I wonder how long it has been since the last fall of rain here.

"The domain has really let itself go," I commented as we sifted through the reckage of the halls.

"Indeed it has," Kage replied in agreement.

"I wonder what happened here…. I wonder if there are any survivors," I thought aloud.

"If there are any, they'll most likely be near death if we don't find them. I highly doubt anyone survived this slaughter," Kage replied casually as we continued.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"Think about it. The desecration of this place is worse than Goron City. I'd hate to think of where else things have gotten this bad," Kage mused.

I shrugged my shoulders at him I guess he did have a point. Neither of us knew what it would be like in the next area we would visit. That would have to wait considering we haven't finished scoping out the domain yet.

We stepped onto the platform that was in the middle which was surrounded by a moa of water. If you've been to the domain before you know what we were seeing. The entire thing was wilted. There were few Zora people there. The ones who were still there seemed they to be haggard and fatigued. I stepped forward to lean down next to one. I wanted to see if I could gleen any information ut of any of them. The question was if they were still alive.

The Zoran's eyes fluttered open for a moment. There was a moment of hesitation before it seemed that they wouldn't fall asleep or lose consciousness anytime soon.

"What happened here?" I asked, waiting to see if the Zoran would tell me anything or not.

"My people…and the domain…were slaughtered by a great force. We had not seen it coming. We were unable to plan for the massacre," the Zoran choked out, his voice coming out in gasps.

"Seems like this one's near death," Kage pointed out. "We shouldn't bother it too much. It may quicken its end if it talks for too long."

I sent a glare towards him. I wasn't done talking to this Zoran. I still wanted to know more about the details of what occurred here.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" I asked.

"Yes, there is one thing," he gasped out. "Lean in close, Hero. Then I shall tell you the rest of what I must tell you."

I leaned in closer to him. My nose scrunched up from the foul stench of rotting fish coming off of him. I waited t osee what I was going to hear.

"Ruto was able to get away. I heard she went to join Nabooru in the Gerudo Fortress. She was one of the few to get away in time. Find her, and she may be able to tell you how to revive our endangered race," he said before passing out as his life escaped in the next breaths.

Kage was looking a little skeptical. He was thinking over what the guy had told me. His eyes were narrowed as the implication set in. He turned on me with anger burning intensely in his hypnotic stare.

"There's no way in the hells of Din I'll let you go there with whatever that bitch has in store for you," he snarled.

"Kage, I'm not leaving you," I assured. "I know where I stand."

"And where is that?" He asked, his brow furrowed as if he were in thought.

"At your side," I told him. "Where else would I stand?"

"You do have a point," he said, his tone softer than before. "Besides, I wouldn't let you leave for someone else anyways."

A small smirk crossed my lips. I was waiting for him to say something like that. I had grown used to the way he was with me. I think it would be odd living without it. It was one of the reasons why I don't want to have to leave for someone else. It would be too difficult to part from him. He is the other half that completes the whole, and I don't know where I'd be or who I was if he weren't around.

"Thinking about me again?" He teased. "You can think of me all you like. You stare at me often enough…. Maybe you'll get more to stare at later."

His words stuck in my head for a while. I raised a brow at his last remark. I knew what that meant. For some reason, I was looking forward to it. I haven't had that sort of thing at all, and it would be a new experience.

"Do you think I'd want to see that?" I taunted him in response.

"Yes, I would," he replied with an all too familiar smirk adorning his lips.

"Maybe I would…and maybe I wouldn't. But you won't know the answer to that until later," I told him, knowing he'd get the hint I had hidden in my words.

"Good, then we shall have something to look forward to," Kage said at last before we traveled further through the corridor.

I think we had sidetracked for a bit there. Hopefully that won't happen often. I had a feeling it might, but that was something to solve later. We still had much to do as it is.

"Where else should we look?" Kage asked to see if I had any suggestions.

"How about we go near where Jabu Jacu is located?" I asked in reply seeing as it wouldn't hurt to go over there.

"Sure, why not?" Kage said as we walked in that direction

It wasn't long before we reached our destination. We stood in front of where he would be. I looked outwards but didn't see anything. I uncorked a bottle that had a fish in it. I tossed it into the water. There was nothing at first before I noticed a fin out in the distance. When it reached closer to where Kage and I stood, I noticed it didn't look like the big fish from before. There was something different. It was almost feral to the way it sifted through the waves. The fin that stuck out was pure white.

"Ummmm, Kage….I don't think that's it," I told him as I backed away from the shore almost tempted to walk back the way we had come.

"No, it's not," he remarked quietly in agreement while he watched the creature move to a few meters away from where he stood.

"What is it then?" I asked, feeling as if I should stand next to him which was why I had moved back to where I had been.

"I'm not sure," he answered uncertainly.

"Do you think we should stay here? Or should we leave?" I asked him as the thing was almost to where we were.

"Let's go. There's no point in loitering in a place we have overstayed our welcome," he reasoned.

We turned on our heel to exit the area. The next stop was the desert. I hope things were better there than they were at the domain. Something told me it would be an interesting time when we would be arriving at Gerudo Valley.


End file.
